My Living Nightmare
by Fire Starter Muse
Summary: Naruto lost his parents when he was young.Shortly after he was adopted by Orochimaru.His life is a living hell everyday but will he be saved by a dark angel?YAOI don't like,don't read!I know the summary is lame the story is better.SasuNaru.Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
><strong> My childhood wasn't the best. I had parents but I can't remember them very well. They died in a car crash when I was 3. 2 years later, after living in an orphanage, where I was treated like I was inferior by almost everyone else except the four kids that I had made friends with, I was adopted by a snake like man. I currently reside with him after 11 years.

It wasn't so bad when he first adopted me, but after a couple of years he became abusive. Some times I couldn't even stand because of the pain from my cuts and bruises. After beatings he would send me to school, making me hide the marks, making me hide the evidence of his crime. When he told me to hide them he made sure I understood that he would give me a lot more of them if I didn't. So I hid them the best I could. But one day a kid from my class, my friend, saw part of one of the bruises I had received earlier that morning. The bruises he had seen were the long finger like marks that matched the fingers of my adopted _father _Orochimaru.

He asked me what was on my arm and I told him it was nothing, but before I knew what happened he pulled up my shirt sleeve showing all the bruises that I had received this morning but also the ones that were given to me the night before. Having my best friend, who had everything, see my bruises, my weaknesses, made me ashamed so when he asked how I had gotten the bruises I had just faced the floor not wanting him to know what happens when I go home. When he didn't get an answer he made a scene, yelling at me to tell him what was going on. Our teacher Asuma-sensei him to sit down and for both of us to keep working. When the bell for recess rang, Sensei called me to his desk and Sasuke as well.

I walked slowly to his desk not wanting to have him see what had upset Sasuke but it couldn't be helped. So once I got o his desk I stood there next to Sasuke dreading what Asuma-sensei would do if, the truth of my life, my secret, was revealed. Asuma-sensei let us just stand there for a couple of minutes then asked us to come around to the other side of his desk, and once we had he asked what the problem was. At first Sasuke didn't say anything, I could see he was having trouble deciding if he should tell or not. He eventually, after some persuasion, told Asuma-sensei what he had seen.

When he finished Asuma-sensei turned to me an asked to see my arm. I didn't think he would tell him so when he did and Asuma-sensei asked to see them I became scared so I backed up slowly and was about to run when he grabbed my arms gently but firmly so I couldn't run, then pulled me to him. He put me in his lap so he could keep a hold of me while he checked the bruises on my arms. When he pulled my sleeve up I heard him gasp and immediate started to struggle.

I wasn't scared of Asuma-sensei I knew he wouldn't do what Orochimaru did but if Orochimaru found out that Sensei had seen I was going to be in trouble. I started to shake and cry, the only thought that ran through my mind was that Orochimaru–Sama was going to be angry. The reason for this was that not just one person but two had seen the scars and bruises and cuts that littered my body.

He rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down. Once he had he set me back on my feet and I stepped away. He asked me if I would tell him how I got the bruises. To answer his question I just started at the floor and shook my head no. He sighed and leaned forward to pat my head and said that I could tell him when I was ready to. I could feel his eyes on me trying to see away or a reason anyone would do something like this to a child, to me. I said okay when I could, I would tell him. And he sent us outside to enjoy the rest of recess.

I walked home reluctantly at the end of the day; I knew somehow the incident in the class room had gotten back to Orochimaru and that he would be waiting for me. When I did arrive home he was standing on the front porch waiting for me just like I thought. He ushered me inside as quickly as he could and once I shut the door I turned around and was immediately slapped across the face, a place he tried to avoid. He grabbed my arm to keep me up right when I staggered and pulled me into him. I could smell that he had been drinking; He reeked of vodka and whiskey.

The beating continued for hours. When I thought he was done I looked up at him and he hit me three more times, I couldn't keep my eyes open but before I blacked out I felt a stinging pain run across my cheeks. The next thing I know I'm my room with bandages on my face. Thats how I got my scars. I was 9 years old. A year later he decided to punish me a different way; He did the worst thing he could have ever done. He raped me repeatedly and still does.

Now I'm in high school and unfortunately he is the vice-principal. So needless to say I got to the office quite frequently because he wants to talk to me. Yeah talking thats what they call it, I'd say molestation but hey thats just me, anyways I don't think thats about the farthest thing from talking as you can get.

My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is the nightmare I call my life.


	2. The Dark Angel

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has looked at this story even if you didn't review! **

**Please read and review this chapter!**

**Chapter 1: The Dark Angel!**

I had been up all night because I had woken up from a nightmare. In it I had been in trouble running for my life from snakes. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and almost fell off a cliff into violent waves, with no where to go. The snakes were getting closer but before they got very close they started to form a mountain of snakes each glowing, emanating a purple light.

After they had all gathered in that one spot they stopped moving and seconds later the pile of dead snakes started to move. Frightened I backed up only to stop when my foot slipped over the edge but I didn't fall. Looking back at where the pile of snakes had been, I didn't see the snakes but something I feared more. Orochimaru. He had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

When he had started to approach I looked back at the water below contemplating weather I should try to survive the thrashing waves. But before I could decide I was grabbed by two strong arms that held me gently but firmly in an embrace. I looked and saw an angel with black wings he was pale and he had deep, beautiful black eyes. His hair was midnight black, with a blue tint to it. I could not make out any more of his features, his eyes were the only things that had been visible to me the rest blurred out.

"Orochimaru." He spoke with a demanding tone, his onyx eyes glaring at the man before us.

Orochimaru glared back at the angel, and turned to me his eyes promising death if I didn't come to him. I had been scared and was about to go to Orochimaru but the angel stopped me by tightening his grip around me. He leaned his head down to my ear, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He spoke in a demanding but pleading voice. " Naruto , if you stay with me you will be safe from him, I'll protect you." It sounded so familiar and loving.

But before I could respond to him the scene changed. It was dark everywhere and I could feel the cold brick behind me and the solid chains that bound me to it. Then a light flicked on in the middle of the room and the angel from before was there chained and hanging from he ceiling. Orochimaru stepped out of the dark and into the light near the angel.

He held a knife in his right hand and a metal bar in his left. He raised the metal bar, bringing it down on the beautiful angel. He continued to hit him with the bar, and then add the knife hit and cutting the angel, while I screamed for him to stop but he couldn't hear me. The beating lasted for so long I thought he had killed him, I guess the angel had read my thoughts because he looked up at me, with a reassuring smile even though he was bruised and bloody. I gasped I couldn't believe what I was seeing he looked like...Thud! Thud! A banging on my bedroom door brought me put of my thoughts.

"Naruto! It's time for school unless you would like to go another round. We can be late I don't mind." Orochimaru hissed through the door. Anybody could have heard the smirk that was no doubt placed on his vile face.

"No! I'm getting dressed!" I yelled hurriedly, as I shuddered at the thought of him touching me again. Jumping out of bed I grabbed one of my uniforms from he closet "Sick perverted fucking pedophile." I huffed under my breathe as I put my pants on.

"What was that, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked from the other side of the door.

"Nothing, Orochimaru-sama." I said quickly as I stepped out of my room fully dressed with my school bag on my shoulder.

"Haven't I told you not to call me Orochimaru- sama anymore, call me father, daddy It would make the everything so much better especially when we have sex." He said with a lecherous smirk on his ugly face.

I just shook my head, and kept my eyes averted as we headed toward the car. As soon as we got there I got in the passenger seat and looked out the window making sure to be as far away from him as possible in the confined space of the car. He saw this and chuckled as he sat in the drivers seat. On the way to school he didn't try anything. As soon as we arrived though I didn't want to risk anything so I jumped out of the car faster than I think is humanly possible.

**Alright theres the new chapter Please Review and The next chapter will be up later tonight cause I'm almost done with it. And I'm sorry this one was a little late. **

**Thank you for reading it!**


End file.
